Shadows of Legend
by CharmedPluto
Summary: Follow a lone warrior, his blade, and his Rapidash on a journey to resurrect a fallen loved one. But will the cost be too high?


Ch 1

"No..." he pleaded through gritted teeth as the dark washed over him. Wicked twisted laughter sang in his ears as this evil overwhelmed him.

"D-damn you...you tricked me!" The Blaziken cursed.

Those watching could only stare in awe at what was playing before their eyes.

"Did I?" The sinister voice asked, "Or didst thou fool thyself? Didst thou truly believe in a spell powerful enough to raise the dead? As the ruler of Hell, I wouldnt let a mortal soul escape my realm so easily. And now that this damned seal has been undone by thy hands, I am finally free to exact my revenge on Arceus' precious world, and it shall all be done with ye as my vessel!"

"DAMN YOU!" The fire type's vision went black.

* * *

Where did he go wrong? Was it when Riley died? Maybe when he got the notion that he could defy Death? How about here?

His name is Ryu. He was a top teir Blaziken, a Champion of the Hoenn Elite 4 and widely known for his unorthodox methods of fighting. The fire type studied many forms of martial arts from Judo to Chun Ku Do. After his old mentor retired he gave his entire team one final order. "Go off into the world, spread your seeds, have a life of your own, and when I see you in Heaven, we'll eat drink and share stories."

Ryu's mentor had been dead for quite some time. Now there he was, having a normal life with his mate. She was beautiful, smart, and damned strong, the perfect mate for a warrior such as himself. Her name was Riley, a Luxray Ryu had met in Kalos during his travels. However, why he had done what he had done may have come from losing their bond. The Blaziken was desperate, alone, and angry. Maybe that's why the demon sought him out.

"Ryu Marquise..." the voice moaned the night she passed.

His yellow eyes fluttered open, scanning his room for signs of danger. Of course when he felt his mate beside him, she was cold...dead. Ryu's eyes widened with fear, sorrow and sadness

"She can be brought back to life and health. Bring her to my temple in Sinnoh and place her on the Grand Alter. I shall give thou further instructions once thou arrives."

The next morning his mind was set. Ryu's neighbors had a Rapidash, fastest in town, and he borrowed it...without permission and made haste toward the temple which was far from his current residency in Kalos. He rode with Rapidash and Riley in tow for days keeping Riley's body preserved using nothing but a simple blanket. Upon arrival the fire type felt something was, simply put, wrong. Ahead of him, stood a massive room, and a single almost hallway. Lining the sides were 16 statues which filed down the walkway towards the alter the voice had spoken of. Ryu dismounted Rapidash and walked to the alter, placing Riley on her side, as if she were asleep. The fire type took in a sigh.

"Alright. I'm in your temple. Tell my what I must do next?"

The air was silent...for a little while anyways. The voice from the days passed echoed all throughout the temple. It seemed more concentrated here though and not like hearing a bad radio signal as it had when Ryu was first contacted.

"Oh Death," it said.

Ryu looked around the area a little, but dared not move from where Riley lay upon the alter.

"Thou art a cruel mistress. Why must thou take that which is precious to us? Why must thou end the lives of good people, and drag their souls wherever thou sees fit?"

"Speak plainly! I brought her here now what do I do?" Ryu demanded.

"In death, her soul has been removed, as is nature's law. However, I know of a way to restore it to it's rightful place. You have journeyed far for this and I shall not keepest thou waiting any longer."

Ryu took a breath, prepared for any task at hand.

"Behold, before thee, the idols along the walls of my temple. For me to uphold my claim I must have you destroy them."

The Blaziken smirked, "No problem."

"Hold fast!"

Too late, Ryu had rushed so fast and smashed a flaming punching to the closest statue...and it took no damage. Instead a blast of power equal to his own strike shot Ryu backwards. The Blaziken skid to a halt in a three point stance gritting his teeth.

"INSOLENT FOOL!"

The whole room shook and Ryu got the feeling he'd done something wrong.

"The statues cannot be destroyed by mere mortals. They are protected by ancient and powerful magics, which no amount of brute force could overcome."

The Blaziken balled a fist and looked up at the ceiling, "WHAT THEN?! YOU BROUGHT ME ALL THE WAY JUST TO SLAP ME IN THE FACE WITH THE "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE" CARD?!"

"SILENCE!"

Ryu fell quiet.

"Throughout this land, noble Ryu, there exist mighty incarnations of the idols. Kill them and the idols shall fall."

Ryu cracked his knuckles, "Should be easy enough."

"But be warned. They will not fall easily, a great struggle awaits you and the full price you pay for her may be far greater than you could imagine."

"I don't care."

Clearly the Blaziken had made up his mind, and nothing would stop him from completing the task presented to him.

"If that is your desire; then step forward, my champion, and receive the power to find these great ones, and slay them."

From above him a light shown down. It was warm but also blinding, and from the rays came a mighty blade which pierced into the ground. It was very familiar looking, and Ryu could've sworn he'd seen it somewhere before.

"Take hold of it now, and be on thy way." the voice said, "Should thou lose thy way, raise thy blade to the sky that thy way might be made clear."

Ryu took the sword from the ground. He unsheathed the shiny blade still with the nagging feeling of having seen it before and twirled it around trying to get a feel for the weight.

"Please refrain from doing that..." a new voice said.

Ryu looked around, "Are you watching me spirit?"

"Twas not I who spoke to you." the other said.

"Why don't you try looking at the one in your hand..."

Ryu did so and nearly dropped the blade but he managed not to. Now he remembered where he'd seen this blade. This was a Honedge!

"Y-you're..." but he was not only struck with a bit of awe from receiving a little bit of help, the ghost/steel type didn't exactly let him finish either.

"My name is Blinkstrike, thank you," It explained, "now if you would be so kind as to not twirl me around like a child's plaything we can be on our way...I get motion sick..."

Ryu made a face, "How the hell does a sword get motion sick?"

"Does it matter? Do you wish to complete your trial for the master or don't you?"

"Right."

Ryu whistled for Rapidash, which came to him, and he mounted the steed riding off out of the temple.

"Alright then...Blinkstrike, show me the way."

He raised the Honedge up catching the sunlight. A beam of beautiful blue light formed pointing toward the treeline nearby.

"The Legendary you seek isn't too far from here," Blinkstrike said, "I'd estimate a fifteen maybe twenty minute ride at most."

Ryu spurred Rapidash on, this was it, time to go to work.


End file.
